


Sharing Earbuds On The Bus

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short little fic based of a lyric from Doms song weird.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Sharing Earbuds On The Bus

Dom scooted closer to Adam as the bus they were on pulled away from its final stop Dom loged onto his phone and put in his earbuds turning on one of his faviorite songs from The Cure.

The bus hummed and groaned as it drove along the streets of london but the loud sounds and smell of petrol were of no concern to Dom.

He looked over at Adam who was leaning on the window looking out trying to keep himself from dozing off Dom smiled gently and tapped him on the shoulder handing him an earbud Adam put it in and grinned.

Dom snuggled up to the other man and placed his head on Adams broad shoulders as he changed the song to Turn by The Womabts.

Adam smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Doms waist pulling him into a hug.

So this is what love is Dom thought to himself as he and Adam both drifted off to sleep sharing earbuds in the back of the bus.


End file.
